


Forgiveness

by madnephelite



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/pseuds/madnephelite
Summary: “Of course you make me happy and you mean so much to me. I think -- I think I’m falling in love with you and it’s scares me so much because I haven’t felt like this in a really long time. Maybe ever.” she confesses and he gives her a small smile.





	Forgiveness

He can’t find any sleep. The day had been exhausting. First, an RV crashed into Station 19, then there was an explosion but the worst of it all was his fight with Vic. He thought things were going great and now he didn’t even know if they were still together. He walked away before he could say anything else that would hurt her. He knows that the comment about the subordinates must have hurt her and he hates that he hurt her like that but he was scared. Scared of what it would mean if people found out. Scared that they would see him differently. Scared that they would lose respect for him. Scared that they would think that he took advantage of Vic. Scared that they would talk her out of being with him and of course scared of losing the only thing that had meant something to him in the last decade: his job.

He is lying in bed and sleep just won’t come and then his phone rings. For a moment he considers just letting it ring and not picking up but he has this gut feeling. He looks at the caller ID and it’s Vic. He doesn’t hesitate to pick it up.

“Thank god, Chief.” he hears before he can even say “hi”.

“Montgomery? Where is Vic? What’s wrong?” he worries.

“I swear, I only left her for a minute to use the restroom and when I came back there was this guy and I think he slipped something into her drink.” Lucas can hear the panic in Montgomery’s voice.

“Slow down. Is she okay? Where is she now?”

“She is here with me. We are outside of this club and she is unconcious. I need you to pick us up. I’ll send you the address.”

“I’m on my way. Don’t leave her alone again.” he says harsher than he probably should. If they hadn’t fought then she wouldn’t have been out and wouldn’t be in this situation. He drives like a maniac and hopes that he doesn’t get stopped. He doesn’t think that he would stop. All he wants is to get to her and make sure that she is okay and hurt the guy that did this to her.

He arrives fifteen minutes later and finds them immediately. Vic is passed out in Montgomery’s arms and the guilt washes over Lucas. This is his fault. She wouldn’t be in this situation if it wasn’t for him. 

He exits the car and helps Montgomery to put her in the backseat.

“Get in, Montgomery.” he tells her best friend and he nods and sits in the back with Vic.

“Where is the guy that did this to her?” he asks angrily.

“The owner called the cops on him. He was arrested five minutes ago.” the younger men says and Lucas is relieved that he won’t do this to anyone else.

Lucas drives to her place in silence until Travis starts talking.

“You know Vic never told me that it was you. She just said that she is seeing someone and that it's complicated and she wasn't sure whether to tell me or not and then you walked in while we were cycling and basically ignored me and only had eyes for her and then you touched her and I just put two and two together. I don’t think I have ever seen someone overreact the way you did over a person’s foot slipping of a fuckin stationary bike.” he finishes and Lucas glances at him through the rearview mirror before diverting his eyes back to the road.

“She also didn't tell Jack. He found out because you called her in the middle of the night and he handed her the phone and saw your name on the display. He has known since the day after the first time.” Lucas is taking in the information and he feels so guilty.

“Why didn't Victoria tell me all that?” Lucas wonders.

“Would you have listened?” Travis counters and he is right. He probably wouldn't have.

“Look, Vic has a hard time trusting people and opening up to them. I'm her best friend and I still don't know her story because she keeps it to herself but when I found out about the two of you she finally opened up to me and it meant so much that she would share something so delicate with me and I messed it up by being overly excited because she looked so happy when she talked about you and it made me happy for her. She reminded me of me with Michael.” Montgomery pauses for a moment and Lucas feels like shit right about now. “I wasn't thinking when I invited you. I should have been more professional but instead I messed it up for my best friend and now she has no idea whether or not you still want to be with her and it hurts me that I'm responsible for that.” he adds.

“I'm not gonna break up with her because of this. I said things I shouldn't have and then walked away before I could say more that would hurt her.” Lucas admits.

“You know, I don't think she has any family or friends outside of work. And if she does have family somewhere then she doesn't seem to be close to them. 19 is all she has and well now she has you, I guess and I should let her tell you that but you mean something to her. I think you actually mean a lot to her. So, don't just walk away from it. She is probably the best thing to ever happen to you.” Lucas chuckles at that.

“My sister Jen said the same thing earlier. She told me that I was being an idiot and need to apologize to her before I lose the best thing that has ever happened to me.” 

“Well, your sister is right.”

“I know.” Lucas smiles.

They finally arrive at Vic's place. Lucas carries her upstairs and asks Travis to come with. Once in her apartment, Lucas changes her into her pjs and puts her to bed.

He walks back into the living room and finds Montgomery on the couch and then he is heading for the door.

“Are you kidding me right now?” he hears the younger men yell. “I thought you are not breaking up with her.”

“I’m not but I’m not sure if she wants to see me here when she wakes up.”

“I know you are my boss but man you’re an idiot. All she could talk about tonight was you and how scared she is of losing you and how she wanted nothing more than to leave and be with you. I was the other idiot in her life who kept her from it and told her that you should be the one to come to her. That you should be the one to apologize.”

Lucas shouldn’t be surprised at Montgomery’s outburst. He is right. He is being an idiot. He watches as Travis stands up.

“I should be the one leaving.” he says but Lucas stops him.

“Don’t. If things don’t go well tomorrow morning I rather she has someone here for her.” he tells him and Travis nods and goes back to lie on the couch.

Lucas goes back into Vic’s bedroom, quickly grabs a pair of sweatpants and a shirt from the drawer he has at her place and then he is lying down beside her. He doesn’t touch her, just lies there and watches her. He desperately needs her to forgive him. That’s his last thought before he falls asleep.

Vic wakes up the next morning with a major headache and she can’t remember one thing from last night. She remembers the fight with Lucas and going for drinks with her friends but the rest is a blur. For a moment she wonders where she is but soon realizes that she is at home in her own bed and then she notices someone’s arm wrapped around her waist and she wants to cry. She is starting to remember that there was this guy that approached her. She can’t believe that she ended up taking him home with her. Lucas and her only had a fight. They didn’t break up but now he would surely want to break up. And then another thought enters her mind of Travis telling the guy off that was ordering a drink for her and she freezes. Did she become the cliche that sleeps with her best gay friend after a drunken night. Whoever the person is that is lying in bed with her, Vic knows that it means the end of her and Lucas and she feels her heart break. She slowly turns around and gasps when she sees who it is. It’s Lucas. _Her Lucas._

She brings her hand to his cheek thinking that she is only dreaming but she can touch him. She can feel him. He is really there. She feels him stir and then he is slowly opening his eyes and looking at her. There is hurt and pain in them but also relief and she think there might be love too.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for you to wake up with me so close especially not after what happened last night.” he apologizes and tries to move away but Vic doesn’t let him.

“You mean our fight?” she asks but he shakes his head.

“No, someone slipped you something in your drink.” she is about to panic and she knows that he can see it and is quick to assure her. “Nothing happened. Travis got you out of there and then called me.” she sighs in relief.

“And you came?” she asks surprised. She can already feel the tears in her eyes.

“Of course. I’d always come for you.” he takes a deep breath. “I was an idiot last night. I shouldn’t have said what I did. That was not okay.”

Vic sits up and he does too.

“There are a few things we need to talk about if we want this relationship to go on. We really just need to talk because we don’t really do much of that and I guess it’s partially my fault because I treated this, us, as just sex for a long time. You said I could tell my friends if I wanted to without realizing that the only friends and family I have are at 19. That’s it. They are all I got. I don’t have a sister I can share the important things with like you. I have my work and the people there. And they may be your subordinates but to me they are my family and I need you to accept that if this is supposed to be something. I mean you tell your sister about me which is huge to me and you say that I’m an important part of your life but then you call me a subordinate and I can’t be in a relationship with you if you don’t see me as an equal. I won’t.” she stops and looks at him and can tell that he feels guilty.

“I shouldn’t have said that. Of course you are an equal. I lashed out. I was scared because I did finally realize that they are your family and how much they mean to you and part of me thought that if they had a problem with us being together that you would listen to them and break it off and that’s the last thing I want.” she doesn’t expect that.

“I’m sure that some may not be as enthusiastic about us being together like Travis but they would accept it because they would see how happy you make me and how much you mean to me.”

“Do I? I mean make you happy and mean a lot to you? Because as you said you treated this as a hook up for the longest time and I didn’t know what this means to you.”

“Of course you make me happy and you mean so much to me. I think -- I think I’m falling in love with you and it’s scares me so much because I haven’t felt like this in a really long time. Maybe ever.” she confesses and he gives her a small smile.

“Neither have I. Victoria, you mean the world to me and I’m sorry for making you doubt that. I’m sorry for what I said and for hurting you. I want you! As simple as that I want to be with you and I don’t want to hide us. We can go to HR right now if you want because I’m not ashamed of you or this relationship and I’m falling in love with you too.” he looks into her eyes and then grabs her face with both his hands. “Actually, I’m already in love with you.” he says and then crashes his lips against hers and it takes her by surprise for a second but then she is kissing him back and she doesn’t think kissing him has ever felt this good before. 

They are interrupted by someone clearing their throat and when they pull away, Vic finds Travis standing in her bedroom.

“Look, I’m glad that you two made up especially since I’m the one to blame for you two fighting in the first place. I shouldn’t have opened my big mouth like I did. So I’m sorry. I made breakfast for you two, so please hold off on the makeup sex until after. Okay? Okay.” he tells them and Vic feels her cheek burning. When she looks at Lucas she sees him blush as well and can’t help but laugh at her boyfriend. 

They get up from bed, hand in hand, and walk into the kitchen where Travis has prepared all sorts of things.

Vic lets go of Lucas and walks over to Travis and hugs him.

“Thank you, Trav. I love you.” she tells him.

“I love you, too.” he says back.

“Montgomery, how about you join us?” she hears Lucas say and she smiles.

“Are you sure, Chief?“ 

“I think it’s about time I got to know Vic’s family.” he tells him and Travis smiles as they all sit at the little table in her kitchen and eat.

  
  



End file.
